It Takes A Thief
by Rabidfangirlsunite
Summary: There's a new thief in town stealing Dark's spotlight. Just how far will he go to get it back, you're about to find out!
1. Alliance

This story was inspired by a saying that my roommate said when she got into an arguement with her friend. Her friend was saying how thiefs were too cunning for thier own good sometimes, and that started a heated debate with plenty of facts and rambles which I can't remember. They got onto the topic of who could catch a thief better, which is when she gave me the idea for this fanfic. I hope that you like it. The phrase was, "It takes a thief to catch a thief."

Summary of what's already happened: A new thief has come to town, as well as some new students. The theif is stealing Dark's spotlight, so what's he going to do? Take drastic measures of course!

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of it's characters. I do have ownership of my character and the seemingly there plot.

Warnings: I don't think that there will be anything worth warning... Though I did slightly rearrange the seating in the classroom.

you know the drill, but in case you don't,

"speech"

'thought'

time slip/change

p.s. I will not be using -kuns, -chans, or any other distinguishing subtitles because they confuse and befuddle me.

8888888888

Daisuke rushes into the classroom and into his seat, just in time. The bell rings after he sits down, and he lets out a sigh in relief. His mother had kept him in the house while she ranted about how the new thief in town was stealing the things she wanted, and it hadn't helped when Dark started shouting his agreement in Daisuke's head. He was lucky that he had glanced at the clock when he did, otherwise he might of been late to school.

The door to the classroom opens, and the room goes quiet. The teacher enters and all say the regulartory good morning. The teacher looks towards the still open door, which makes the class look as well. A girl is standing there, hovering at the sudden attention.

"Please come in and introduce yourself," the teacher (I'm sorry to say that I don't really pay attention to the gender and names of teachers, so it is an it and shall be called teacher) calls to her.

She timidly walks to the front of the class and looks at all of them in turn. She bows her head slightly.

"H-hello. My name is Luna Annett," she says with her eyes glued to the floor.

"Very good. You can take the seat between Satoshi and Daisuke, would you two indicate yourselves?"

Daisuke and Satoshi stand and Luna makes her way to the seat between them. They all sit at the same time. The teacher begins the lesson and things settle down back to as close to normal at it got. Daisuke's eyes flicker to Luna, taking in her appearance. She has waist long dark-brown hair, pure blue eyes, and she's wearing the girls school uniform.

'Not a bad body either,' comes the now memorized voice of Dark Mousey.

'Could you please not be your perverted self for once?' Daisuke thinks back to him.

'Come on, you know you were thinking the same.'

'Was not!'

'All bickering aside, have you noticed?'

'Noticed what?'

'Her eyes. They're piercing and untrusting, like they know more than we ever will.'

He had noticed, but he ignores Dark in favor of paying attention to the teacher. The day passes slowly, and near the time for the last bell Dark once again stirs within Daisuke's mind. Daisuke knows what's coming, though he has his doubts on the subject.

'We're going through with the plan," Darks states firmly.

'I know. I just don't think he'll agree.' Daisuke thinks.

'It's worth a shot, I'm getting tired of not having the spotlight.'

Daisuke sighs and watches the clock. The bell finally rings and the students rush out of the building, but Daisuke walks to a certain room that he knows the person he needs to talk to is in. He opens the door and steps inside.

"What business do you have here?" comes a neutral voice from the corner of the room.

"Hello Satoshi."

Satoshi turns and looks at Daisuke with some curiousity on his face. Daisuke looks back with determination.

"We wish to speak to you," Daiskue states.

Satoshi just blinks and sits down.

"You have my attention."

"We want to make a short-term truce with you; you don't try to catch Dark until the next time he steals something, and we help you with a problem that pesters us both."

"...Alright."

"Good."

Daisuke closes his eyes, he and Dark had planned this carefully. To emphisize how important and serious this is, he transforms into Dark in front of Satoshi, with causes a raised eyebrow. Dark takes over and keeps the conversation going.

"The new thief in town is getting on my nerves, and since you're having worse luck with him than with me I decided that we should work together for a short period of time to rid ourselves of this little problem," states Dark.

"Very well, he has already left another notice on his next target. How do you propose to pull this off?" questions Satoshi.

"We'll come as Daisuke and give you plans for traps in the building. Set the object in a room that has only one accessible entrance. When everything is set up, I'll come out and you and me will wait in the room for him."

"Come with the plans to Vailien Museum around 7:30 p.m. He said that he'd be there around 10:00, so that should give us plenty of time."

Dark nods and turns back into Daisuke. He walks to the door and looks back to Satoshi.

"See you," he says before walking down the hall and out of the building.

Satoshi stays there for awhile smirking. He had known that Dark would get fed up with the new thief, but he would've never guessed that he would come to him like that.

6:10 p.m. at the Vailien Museum

Daisuke walks through the halls of the museum with the plans stashed in the backpack he is wearing, looking for Satoshi. He finds him directing some officers to posts away from a certain hallway. Once the police are out of sight, Daisuke walks over and taps Satoshi on the shoulder. He tuns to Daisuke and smiles slightly, then nods towards a room down the hall that he had been keeping others away from. They enter the room and Daisuke looks around, it's a simple dome room that doesn't have windows or a ventilation system. No trapdoors or other doors either, the door they had entered through is a heavy screened door and the only airway. He nods his approval and sees a pedistol in the middle of the room, a puzzle box is on it.

"That would be Geromie's Box. It was made by a man named Geromie Anazaki, nobody could figure him or the box out," Satoshi says after noticing where Daisuke's attention had wandered.

"Is that what he's after? A stupid box?" Daisuke says, echoing what Dark is yelling in his mind.

"Actually, it's what's inside the box that he wants." states Satoshi.

"Alrighty then, let's move on to putting up these traps."

It takes them almost all of the remaining time to properly rig up the traps, and when they're done Satoshi gives the officers their orders and he and Daisuke once again enter the back room. Daisuke lets Dark take over and he and Satoshi wait in the darker parts of the room for the thief.

'Tonight that newbie goes down!' thinks Dark.

'Just don't get carried away,' Daisuke reminds him.

8888888888888

That's all for now. I'll write more later. I have a million things to do right now, so review and I'll see you later!


	2. Capture

Here's the next chapter in the DNAngel story. Hope you like it! Read and review peoples!

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of it's characters. I do have ownership of the seemingly there plot!

Warnings: I don't think that there will be anything worth warning... Nothing we haven't already seen/read anayways...

"speech"

'thought'

--time/scene/perspective change--

(my words)

8888888888888888888

_A silent shape darts through the night, a blur due to the incredible speed at which it's moving. The figure takes off the ground and uses a tree to launch itself into the air, at which point wings that are a deep red sprout from its back and it flys speedily through the dark._

"Why did I let myself get caught up in that useless arguement, I'm running late!" the thief mumbles to himself.

He soars until he sees the spotlights around a building and he takes a detour in order to avoid them since he's not an attention seeker like his new rival, Dark Mousey. He lands on the museum roof and searches for the window that he knows is unlocked, once he finds it his wings dissolve back into his body. He prys it open carefully and looks around before slipping inside, landing silently in the middle of the room.

The Vailien Museum is simple enough to navigate for the thief, since he had taken the and soon he comes to a room that is completely laiden with hidden traps. With a few jumps that are impossible for any ordinary human, he lands safely across the room in a hallway that has only one door at the end of it. He sences that the object of power he wants is behind that door. He strides down the hall and quietly enters the room, his eyes now glued to the pedistol and the box on top of it.

-----Dark and Satoshi's POV (kinda, not 1st person)-------

The two unlikely allied people wait impatiantly as the time for thier prey's arrival approaches. They had finished laying the traps quite some time ago, and Satoshi has added a few things like spotlights in the room they're in to blind the thief and to see him clearly for the first time. The thief leaves calling cards and calls himself Bloodwing, and he is so illusive that even security cameras don't catch his image.

10 p.m. arrives with no disturbances anywhere. Dark shifts closer to the door, and Satoshi stands ready with the spotlight switch. After five more minutes the door opens silently, and the figure of Bloodwing slips into the room.

-----Bloodwing's POV-----

I walk quietly towards the pedistol, my sences on high alert for any more traps. This room was unlocked and there is no other exit that I can see, and I'm not truly sure why anyone would leave this item unguarded. I arrive at the pedistol and grab the box, looking it over before pressing certain spots on all four sides and the bottom. The box springs open and I take out a ring that I recognise at once to be one of the items that was made in ancent times with magic in mind. It has around the outside of it a simple triangle design, but the main attention drawer is the gold band around what looks to be a yellow-and-brown speckled eye with a slit for a pupil where the jewel would normally be on regual jewelry. I set the box back down on the pedistol, still open.

Suddenly the door behind me slams shut, and bright lights shine onto me from all directions. I'm blinded by this and I put my arm over my eyes and try to see beyond the lights. A pair of chuckles startle me, I had thought that I was alone in this room.

-----end POVing (for now)-----

Satoshi and Dark are stunned when Bloodwing slips in, not having heard any of their traps go off. They stay stunned as Bloodwing deftly picks up Geromie's Box and opens it without any apparent second thoughts. Dark is the first to snap out of it, and he slams the door closed and guards it, which wakes up Satoshi, who flips the spotlights on quickly. They finally get to lay thier eyes on the thief that has troubled them for awhile, and his appearance takes them both back into shock for a small while.

Bloodwing has put his arm over his eyes, that's the only part of him they couldn't see, but the rest of him is in plain view. His body build is like a combo of Dark's and Krad's; lith, strong, and sexy. He's wearing tight black pants and a black top that's tied behind his mid-back and his lower neck, black oriental shoes, and on his hip there is what looks like a match to the face mask, which looks like a slayers mask from ancient times in Japan and that has no apparent fastening. His hair is one of the purest blacks you could ever see, his skin is a milky moonlight color.

Dark and Satoshi get over the third shock and chuckle at the same time, at which Bloodwing visibly stiffens. They see him lift his arm slightly and stare in a completely wrong direction trying to see where their chuckles had come from. Satoshi calls out to the frozen thief.

"Well, it's good to finally see you, Bloodwing," he says sarcasticly.

"Who are you," Bloodwing says back with a trace of threat.

"We're the two who are tired of you stealing, not only art but my spotlight," Dark puts in before Satoshi can reply.

"Dark? You came here just to see me?" Humor and sarcasum positively drips from Bloodwing's voice on his reply.

Dark almost loses his temper, but Daisuke shouting at him a reminder that if he leaves his post Bloodwing might get way stops him dead in his tracks. Before he can think of anything witty to say back to Bloodwing, he feels Satoshi slip towards him.

"What do we do now?" Satoshi whispers to Dark.

"I want to strangle him, but I also want to see his eyes. Do you think you could dim the lights from over here in order to keep guard on the door while I trap him?" Dark whipers back.

"I could..." Satoshi mumbles.

"Then do it!" Dark hisses at him.

Satoshi gets the dimmer to the spotlights and sstands back beside Dark.

"You ready?" he whispers, already knowing the reply.

"Born that way," came Dark's voice from were he has moved to.

Satoshi twists the knob on the dimmer and the lights go to where they're regular room bright and Dark takes off towards the once again blinded thief who's blinking and trying to adjust to the sudden change. He grabs Bloodwing's wrists and pins him to the floor, much like how Satoshi had Dark himself on their first meeting. The obviously younger thief is trying to regain his breath and has his eyes closed, much to Dark's displeasure. Satoshi finally comes over and places a pair of handcuffs on Bloodwings wrists, at which Dark gives him a look that clearly says, "if they don't work on me, then why do you think they'd work on him", to which Satoshi just shrugs and looks back to Bloodwing's face, surprise coming over his own face. Dark looks back to Bloodwing's face as well, feeling shock well up within him. Bloodwing has his eyes open, looking at the handcuffs, and that's what has the two others in the fourth shock of the night. His eyes, though averted, are blood red and have slits for pupils. He finally looks back to his capturers, annoyance apparent in the stunning orbs, and they remain silent. Bloodwing speaks to them with an icy chill in his voice.

"What do you want with me, Dark? And who is your friend?"

"I've already told you, I want you to go out of buisness. And if he wanted you to know his name, he would've told you already. By the way, just what little trinket did you get out of the box?" Dark asks with a gleam in his eye.

"None of your buisness!" snaps Burst.

"Touchy are we? Well, I'll just have to see for myself then." he replies with an evil grin.

"Dark," warns Satoshi.

"Not now!" Dark throws at him.

"Don't you dare!" Bloodwing says, renewing his efforts to get free.

Dark carefully shifts so that he can hold Bloodwings wrists in one hand and deftly prys open the hand holding the treasure. Bloodwing shouts at Dark when he takes it and demands that he gives it back, which Dark ignores as he and Satoshi study the ring. They look at each other and then back to Bloodwing, both knowing exactly what the ring is.

"The Cat's Eye Ring? How did you know that it was in Geromie's Box? How did you know that it existed in the first place?" Satoshi asks.

"I could ask the same about how you know what it is, but I think I have a pretty good idea." Bloodwing replies.

Dark leans foward until he's about three inches from Bloodwing's face and starts to say something, but Bloodwing headbutts him and he reels back, both hands coming up to access the damage. Bloodwing takes advantage of this and smashes his fists into Dark's chest, sending him for a short flight. Bloodwing quickly leaps up and dispatches Satoshi, then quickly takes off the handcuffs, dashes to Dark, retrieves the ring, and starts for the door. A bolt of energy slams into the wall near his head, and he turns to see...

8888888888888888888

Oops, cliffhanger. That's all for now folks! I'll try not to have many cliffhangers, I promise!


	3. Escape

Sorry for the delay, a ton of things have been happening. Here be chapter three. Rhyme time! Sorry, I'm bored. And I've been eating chocolate pocky. Did you know that chocolate pocky has liquor in it? Seriously! It's the third named ingrediant on the box! ...No wonder I get so hyper after eating some...

"speech"

'thought'

--time/scene/perspective change--

(my words)

p.s. I don't know much about Krad's coloring, so if I get something wrong, just tell me and don't get mad.

8888888888888888888

_Last time..._

_Dark leans foward until he's about three inches from Bloodwing's face and starts to say something, but Bloodwing headbutts him and he reels back, both hands coming up to access the damage. Bloodwing takes advantage of this and smashes his fists into Dark's chest, sending him for a short flight. Bloodwing quickly leaps up and dispatches Satoshi, then quickly takes off the handcuffs, dashes to Dark, retrieves the ring, and starts for the door. A bolt of energy slams into the wall near his head, and he turns to see..._

White. That is the first impression that Bloodwing has, a space in the room where there's nothing but white. Then he realizes that what he's seeing is a pair of white wings spread before a guy's body. The guy has blond hair, blue eyes, and is looking at Bloodwing in a manner that made him think of the phrase, "If looks could kill."

"Krad," comes the faint whisper from Bloodwing's mouth.

"So, you do know about us." says Krad, who apparently has **_very_** good hearing (if you consider the fact that they're on pretty much opposite ends of the room and that his name was whispered).

Bloodwing smirks and glances at Dark, who is now beside Krad, and puts the Cat's Eye Ring in a pouch on his side before continuing.

"I'm surprised that it is you who does not remember me. Then again, you two have had each other on the mind for forever, so it's not unbelievable that you'd forget me."

"What are you talking about," asks Dark.

"Let's see, there was Ancient Egypt, China, and that one short instance in Australia that we've met in past lives. You were fighting over some relic or another that I snached from under your noses. If you'll think for a second, you'll remember an item called the 'Angel Saffire'."

While the two "winged-ones" try to recall this information, Bloodwing slips out the door and manages to get on the roof before he hears them shouting at each other while racing to get to him before he can completely escape. Dark and Krad burst through the window, setting off the alarms, and see that Bloodwing is almost to the edge of the roof. They also watch as his wings materialize from his back and they quickly run and vault off the roof after him.

The spotlights hit them all as they fly, Bloodwing had forgotten about them and is momentaraly blinded before he rights himself and switches direction towards a part of the city close by. With the others close behind him, Bloodwing knows the only way he'll survive this night is if he can make it to a certain spot and transform, which will throw them off his trail completely.

The three fly through the night, making manuvers so as to throw attack or dodge them. As they come upon the edge of a park, Bloodwing folds his wings to his body and dives down, darting through the trees into a thicker part of the park.

"What does he think he's doing? We'll just head him off this way," says Dark.

"We have to follow his exact path, otherwise he may just land and stay low until we're gone."

They dive down and dart through the trees, all too late, for Bloodwing has already transformed. Dark and Krad separate in order to cover more ground, and Dark crashes into a woman in a part of the park closer to the sidewalk. He quickly checks to see if she's alright, and notices, to his surprise, that it's Luna. She looks up from her position on the ground with her mouth open, probably to curse out whoever had knocked her over, and freezes when she sees who it is.

"Are you the phantom thief, Dark? The one everyone around here talks about?" Luna asks while standing up.

"Yes. And who might you be, little angel? You must truly come from the heavens, for your beauty is not of this world." Dark says with his dashing grin.

"I'm fixing to be your executioner! I've heard everything about you from the fan club, and from Riku!" she snaps,"You're mighty lucky that you only bumped into me!"

"Yeow! Easy! I'm going now, bye!" Dark says while backing up before he takes off.

Luna watches Dark fly off, a small grin on her face. It has always been easy for her, and with these amaturs, it is almost too easy. She strides out of the park and walks to the bus stop, takes the bus to her house, enters her house, and opens the compartment in her room that she stores her treasures in. She takes the Cat's Eye Ring out of the pouch and places it in the spot that is reserved for it. Nothing happens. Fury comes onto her face when she realizes what has happened. Dark switched the ring with a fake!

"He is **_very _**lucky I didn't have time to look in the pouch before he crashed into me! Good thing I know his little secret, or I'd have to challenge him."

8888888888888888888

Yes folks! Some guessed right, some guessed wrong. Luna is Bloodwing! I'll explain in the next chapter. For now, review! Ja-ne!


End file.
